


and time makes fools of us all

by katjedi



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, being furuchin is suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katjedi/pseuds/katjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is it</i>, he thinks. The day that he, Furuichi Takayuki – twenty years old and a college senior with an exuberant future ahead – finally comes of age and becomes a full-fledged man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and time makes fools of us all

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prez-koko's prompt "Soul-timer AU" for the three-sentence fic meme on Tumblr.... did I say three-sentence fic? more like FIVE HUNDRED PLUS WORDS ~~I am awful at math, so sue me~~
> 
> also, the [soul-timer AU](http://thesoulmatecountdown.tumblr.com/) seems to be inspired by [this movie](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timer_%28film%29). at least, that's what Google tells me.

* * *

 

~.*.~

 

It isn’t possible, Furuichi knows, but with each glance at the digital Timer around his wrist, he hears the soft _tick, tick, ticking_ of tiny gears and whirring clockwork in his mind.  
  
 _This is it_ , he thinks to himself, one hand tugging at the plaid scarf around his neck, fingers fidgeting with the hem. _This is the day we  will begin our journey_ _together._

The day that he, Furuichi Takayuki – _twenty years old and a college senior with an exuberant future ahead_ – finally comes of age and meets the person of his dreams, destined only for him.

What would they be like, his soul mate, his better half?  The one who holds all the keys to his locks. A warm and caring person… a devoted, trusted partner?

He shuffles from one foot to another, gazing wistfully at the park entrance before glancing back at his Timer again. Feeling the steady thrum of anticipation within his heart, waiting, _waiting_ –  
  
And there she is – doe-eyed and a radiant smile, her hair a cute, wavy bob – appearing by the gate, just as the number on his Timer switches from twenty to nineteen seconds.  
  
Ah, a p-pretty girl… Furuichi smiles, adjusts his scarf once more and moves to take a step forward–  
  
–only to hear a loud rumbling noise from somewhere above him, a blur of limbs and spiky hair flashing into his line of sight, before he feels the weight of a body crashing right on top of him.

By the time he manages to spit the dirt and bloodied weeds out of his mouth, the woman of his dreams had already dashed away in disgust.

(But not before kicking his face with her heels and screaming out something along the lines of, _Don’t look up my skirt, pervert!)_

Furuichi coughs painfully, his head swimming with stars. Except the stars are now realigning themselves before him and he finds himself just gaping foolishly at Oga instead.  
  
“You weren’t answering your phone, so I asked Alaindelon to teleport me to where you were,” Oga says by way of explanation, his face all smugness and smiles. “Anyway, look, my sister got me this weird watch – a Timer or whatever – but see, the stupid thing isn’t even showing the correct _time_ –”  
  
“Oga, what the hell?” Furuichi groans, trying to sit up but finding himself pinned to the ground still under his friend’s dead weight, because Oga is both obtuse and a bastard. “You’ve just ruined what might have been most important event of my life!”  
  
“–it only shows these dates and numbers running backwards,” Oga continues, (deliberately?) oblivious to the fact that he’s still seated on top of Furuichi, thighs steadily crushing his friend’s ribcage. “Like a count down or something.”  
  
“Look, I don’t _care_. Just, ugh–  just get off of me and… whoa, wait, _what_ count down?!”  
  
Oga shifts then, and finally moves so that Furuichi can prop himself up on his elbows, their eyes now level, their gazes meeting.  
  
And Furuichi hears, not one, but two soft beeps sounding from both his and Oga’s Timers in unison.  
  
They blink at each other awkwardly, before realisation dawns upon Furuichi and he cringes in slight horror, his face now a spangle of flushed red.  
  
“You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

  
  
**_–end–_ **


End file.
